sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuhata Midorikawa
Yuhata Midorikawa (緑川 纈 Midorikawa Yuhata) is the commander's aide and later promoted to vice commander. Personality & Character Yuhata Midorikawa seems to swing between two completely different personalities, depending on where she is or who's she's with. Fangirl From the moment she learns about Nagate Tanikaze's encounter with Gauna 487, Yuhata becomes very fascinated, and then infatuated with him. But her obsessive manner makes her a fangirl. She becomes very jealous when he's around another girl, like Izana or Hoshijiro, and goes out of her way to catch him alone. This relationship is very one sided, as Tanikaze seems to consider her a good friend, but is a bit put off by her methods. Probationary Commander's Aide Midorikawa When Ichirou Seii decides to join Tanikaze's squad, he hires Yuhata to take his place. She objected to the job, as she wanted to be a Garde pilot like her brother, but as Seii put it, he felt that she could replace him with her perception and insight. When on the bridge, or analyzing data, she becomes extremely perceptive, able to form a reasonable conclusion from small amounts of data. Once in the Commander's Aide position, she becomes very adept and effective. However, her feelings for Tanikaze bleed through, and she makes sure his safety is top priority (when it doesn't compromise her job). Sibling Yuhata definently plays the part of the youngest child in her family. Her older brother Izumo Midorikawa tries to keep her under control, but she shows to be very determined. She becomes furious when he tries to keep her away from Tanikaze, and she in turn acts very childish and emotional. Her infatuation with Tanikaze takes a new turn when he kills Gauna 487, "avenging" Izumo. Skills & Abilities Strategist When Yuhata becomes second in command onboard Sidonia, she swiftly shows her abilities to plan. She quickly formulates effective attack plans and formations to aid the teams in their fight with the Gauna. Even before she is assigned the position of Commander's Aide, she sends Seii a number of battle formation layouts to test in battle. Perception When Yuhata wants to know about something, she sets to it with a keen mind and sharp eye. Just by looking at the repair report for the Gardes after their encounter with Gauna 487, she determined that the damage and ammunition expenditure meant that the others had fled while Tanikaze had actively engaged the Gauna, even though the footage of the incident was not made public. Later, after the battle with the 28 core Gauna pod, she determined the location of the surviving core and that there would be more hiding on the gas giant. Image & Appearance Yuhata Midorikawa is relatively short, and wears a cadet uniform instead of a skin suit. Her chin-length hair is dark green like her brother's, as are her eyes, and is styled in a temple bob cut, with two locks of hair on either side of her face being longer than the rest. She has a rather prominent mole on her left cheek, specifically near the cheekbone (though it's placed more lower in the manga). Her wardrobe is consistent, her uniform, although on one occasion she wears a green sweater and shorts on a vacation. She is rather attractive, but her manner of approach to Tanikaze puts him off. History Relationships Tanikaze Yuhata has feelings for Tanikaze but her obsessive nature puts Tanikaze in an awkward position. After Hoshijiro's death, he finds himself being competed for by Izana and Yuhata. However he trusts her and considers her a good friend, in spite of the awkward moments. Hoshijiro Yuhata does not seem to dislike Hoshijiro, but still sees her as competition for Tanikaze's attention. After Hoshijiro's death, the rivalry boils down to Izana vs. Yuhata. Izana While not hostile towards Izana, Yuhata constantly disapproves of her attentions towards Tanikaze. Yuhata seems to think of the third-gender-type Izana as a male, whether she just uses this as ammunition or actually believes it is unknown. Seii When Seii hires her for the Commander's Aide position, Yuhata becomes upset. She'd rather become a Garde pilot, but he felt that her attitude was not suited for cockpit. Once she gets started on the job, he shows approval of her performance. Kobayashi As a cadet, Yuhata had no interaction with the Captain, but once she gets her new job, she works on the Bridge with her. She accepts orders and advises the Captain on courses of action. Izumo Midorikawa The Midorikawa siblings seem to have a typical brother/sister relationship. He puts up with her antics, and she rebels at this authority. He feels the need to keep her from making a fool of herself, and she feels that he always butts in. She grieves his death, and rejoices at his avenging at the hands of Tanikaze. Trivia * In her first appearance in the manga, she has rather long hair, which she eventually cuts short. In the Anime however, she has short hair from the beginning. * Her first appearance in the manga, is when she came to her brother funeral, and her first encounter with Nagate is when she met with him in Kunato Squad graduation ceremony. In the Anime, her first appearance is when she walk in Tsugumori pveviously place when she heard the rumor about the Nagate, and her first encounter with Nagate is when she looking him in the academy, at the same time with Akai's squad. * Her graduation in the manga, is at the same time as Izana. In the Anime, she graduates before Izana, after the death of Shizuka Hoshijiro. * In the Manga, she became Executive Officer right before the ocarina appearance and her first mission is battle against enourmous number of Garde shaped Gauna. In the Anime, she became XO after the dead of Shizuka Hoshijiro and her first mission is the battle against the first encounter with Garde shaped Gauna, Benisuzume and the two other(G449,450,451). Articles & References Image Gallery Himitsu no kougousei 3.jpg Yuki moriyama sidonia.jpg|illustrated by Yuki Moriyama 1443407671864.jpg|Male Yuhata with Izana Links Category:Characters